Wedding Love
by JNCV Forever
Summary: Libby and Sheen are going to get married, even though this is what Libby want's it is also a plan to finally get Jimmy and Cindy togeather. J/C and S/L
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron (just his first and middle name)

A/N: if your wondering where the heck is Carl he's with his girl friend back in her Country Sweeden.

**Ch.1 **

**Ring goes the bell**

Our story takes place in the last week of school for our favorite characters.

Libby's Pov: OH MY GOD I CAN'T WAIT, Libby screamed in the cafeteria while sitting at the lunch table with her friends and soon to be husband Sheen Estevez. Libby calm down it's just graduation, Cindy said. No no it's not just that Sheen and I are going to get married after graduation, Libby said as she held Sheens hand who was next to Libby.

Well I'm glad for you two, it's nice to see that you two are going through with this and ready to tie the knot so to speak, Jimmy said. Oh we almost forgot we want you and Cindy to be our man and maid of honer, Libby announced.

Jimmy and Cindy looked at each other in discuss and said at the same time, NO! But why guy's we thought you two had a thing or something, Sheen said. Uh captain clueless I don't have a thing for nerdtron I rather be with Nick then brainzilla over here, Cindy said. Oh yeah, I rather be with that old nasty looking Librarian then your big mouth at least she knows how to lower the volume miss jumbotron loud speaker.

Ah great you really had to start another fight did you Sheen, Libby said as both Jimmy and Cindy went at it. Hey you know it and I know it that they both like each other, Sheen respond. I know but they surely know that they don't want us to know about it or anybody else really, Libby said as Jimmy and Cindy continue their argument til the bell rang for their last class of the day.

As the bell rong and they gang were walking back to their class Libby continued pressing and Cindy to be their man and maid of honer. Listen Libby I will be your maid of honer but I will not be seen with nerdtron, Cindy said. Fine fine I'll tell Sheen not to make Jimmy his man of honer, Libby said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

Meanwhile...

Jimmy and Sheen where walking back to their own class seperate to Libby's and Cindy's. Jimmy man you have to come I trust no one else not even Ultralord (OMG shocking), Sheen plead. Sheen Cindy only wants to be mean to me and try to make fun of me, if I have to put up with her more then I have to she is going to kill me theoretically speaking, Jimmy said. Once I graduate I'll be free of Cindy forever and I won't have her ruin my goals any more. Dude I promise she won't be there I'll just tell Libby not to invite her to the wedding, Sheen said with his fingers crossed behind his back.

Back to Libby and Cindy...

During class Libby could not stop looking at her engagement ring with a big smile on her face. The teacher was sleeping at his desk while everybody was supposed to be reading til the last bell of the day rang, but everybody was eather talking to one an other or texting.

So where and how did he apposed to you Libbs? Cindy asked. Oh you won't belive it girl, Libby said with a serious look on her face. Try me, Cindy said. Ok it's how it is, Sheen got the last ticket to see his Ultralord vs. Robofiend 5 Convention at Retroville Stadium and that was all he talked about for a year. Anyways he was walking down the street to the Stadium to finally see this thing, but on the way he saw a ring shop at the corner of the block and he thought about his life and how he wanted to spend it so he took his last 75 dollars he saved for the convention ticket and bought a 14 carrot dimond ring with velvet case and rushed to my house. When he got there he said Libby Libby I got something to ask you and I was thinking he was going to say If he wanted me to come with him to that geeky convention, but no he said "will you marry me". And I was in shock and the word just came out of my mouth and said Yes and I kissed him.

So what did he do with the ticket? Cindy asked. He gave it to the jeweler (who was also a big fan of Ultralord but couldn't go to the convention) to engrave his and my initials inside the ring, Libby said with a smile on her face.

And Cindy mumbled in her little trans saying; I wonder if Jimmy would do that fo- But she stoped when she saw Libby looking at her with a I told you so smile on her face. Cindy (majorly blushing) said, I mean for Betty yeah yeah I ment to say that. But Libby still kept her smile even after Cindy looked away in embarrasment.

As the day ended everybody went home and Libby was being droved home by her fiance. Boy you come up with the best plan Libby to get Jimmy and Cindy togeather and even on our wedding day, Sheen said. I don't know Sheen they might get togeather before that, Libby said as she smiled again looking at her engagement ring.

TO BE CONTINUED.

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter and I hope I could get good reviews and please no flames even if you saw poor writing in the story. THANKS


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guys and girls I want to wish you a happy fathers day (even if you all are not my dad) so I'm going to give you fans of Jimmy Neutron fiction another chapter for a fathers day gift. yey yey :) :) :) all right time for me to shut up and write this story.

**Ch.2**

**Turning to the other cheek.**

Tuesday morning... Jimmy is walking to school because his car broke down, but he seemingly doesn't care because he has something else on his mind.

JIMMY POV:

Why do I have to put up with her for the last few days left of school, it's not like she cares about me or anything. I mean she is always so bipoler, one minute she is nice to me by compliment me and being around me and then the next she is badgering my looks or my faults or just me in general.

As Jimmy was talking to himself on his way to school (creepy) Cindy was being taken to school by Sheen as a request from his soon to be wife Libby...

CINDY POV:

Sheen no offence, but your car smells like butt, Cindy stated. Hey hey I clean this junker once, Sheen said. Once key word Ultrafreak, Cindy responded. Ok ok you win, Sheen said. I know I win so can you please open up a window mine is on lock or something, Cindy said.

As Sheen opened a window he stopped at a traffic jam and as they waited Sheen asked Cindy some questions (mainly about Jimmy). So Cindy why are you always mean to Jimmy? I'm not mean to him I just get frustrated by his know it all ego of his, Cindy said. Ok I promised not to tell you this sence Jimmy made me swore not to, but Jimmy only shows off because he wants you to like him for what he is and not for what he is not, Sheen said.

Cindy looked at Sheen for a few seconds then said, why does he think I don't like him. I don't know but lately sence you been hounding him with insults he is on the breaking point were he just wants to just stop being around you at all, that's one of the reasons why he argues back at you not just the reason that he's hiding his true feelings for you, Sheen explained.

Cindy was then quiet for the rest of the trip to school lost in her own thoughs about how she should act more around Jimmy.

Later on...

Cindy has arrived at school with Sheen, Libby couldn't come to school today because she and her family are making preperations for the wedding that will start in 3 days. When Cindy was walking to the Cafeteria for breakfast alone when she then saw Jimmy eating alone at a table. In her mind she was saying "why is Jimmy sitting alone and why does he look a little down". So Cindy walked over to find out. As she sat down in front of Jimmy, he didn't acknowlage the fact she was there. Jimmy I know you probably don't want to talk to me but, I want you to at least listen and no I'm not going to insult you or make fun of you.

The reason why I always been mean and nasty to you sence elementary is the simple fact that I liked you, Cindy said which got Jimmy to raise his head to give his better attention. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry if I offended you in any way and from now on I'll be nicer to you, Cindy said.

Cindy why are you saying this to me all of the sudden? Jimmy questioned. Because I guess I want you to understand that your not the only one with mixed feelings, Cindy said. Then Cindy got up to leave for class but she quickly gave Jimmy a small peck on the cheek and then left. Jimmy just sat there confused but for the most point he was happy.

After School...

Cindy you need a ride home Sheen called out which Jimmy heard. Cindy then looked at Sheen then back to Jimmy which was a few yards away. No thanks Sheen I'll walk home with Jimmy, Cindy yelled back. Jimmy then smiled as he was accompanied by Cindy to walk home, after all they both live acrossed the street (DUH).

On the way Jimmy and Cindy where having a nice conversation til they got to their homes. When they got there they both stopped in the middle of the road. Well you have a good night Cindy, Jimmy said. You too Jimmy, Cindy said as she opened her arms signaling that she wants a hug which Jimmy gave. But when they back away a few inches not breaking the hug, they both looked into each others eyes. But after a few minutes into both of their trans they both backed away from each other blushing and embarrased.

"K good night Cindy said still a little shocked". Yeah y-you too, Jimmy said equally embarrased. As they both parted ways for the evening.

Meanwhile...

Sheen pulled up to Libby's house. Her parents where gone to get some take-out for dinner and Sheen and his father was invited but his father had to work his night shift at the air conditioning company.

Hey Sheen how was your day with the two love birds, Libby asked. Good even though I didn't get a chance to talk to Jimmy, I talked with Cindy on the way to school, Sheen said. Well we can only do so much, it's up to fate now, Libby said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Get ready this is where things get intresting with the DRAMA of wedding preperations. Be advised that this next chapter is going to have some language (RATED M) so if your too young for it don't read it. Again nice reviews and NO flames. Thank you and have a nice fathers day with your dads. BYE :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been down in the dumps about my relationship problems. But I'm ok so no need to worry about me. ANYWAYS... enjoy this chapter and good reviews with no flames please. Thank you. Oh and this chapter is RATED M for a sware word it will go back to its original rating next chapter.

**Ch.3**

**Wednesday Wedding Preperations**

Our story takes place after school, Libby is home alone with Cindy. Cindy has to do her final homework for school, and Libby is on her cell phone making arrangements for the wedding in her room.

Libby's POV:

NO NO NO I told you not to purchase the ice sculpture swan for the reception, Libby screamed in her cell phone. NO DON'T ORDER THE CAKE NOW! If you order it now It will spoil and melt in this heat, the wedding is in 2 days! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! Libby Screamed as she hung up her phone in anger and frustration.

Calm down Libbs it's only a mix up I'm sure that they will fix it, Cindy said in a calm and relaxing voice. I know Cin it's just the wedding is in 2 days after our graduation and it's fustrating that they can't meet the dead line, they think it's today and it's not.

Well your parents and you are doing your best and I promise that when the day comes you'll be happy no matter what, Cindy said while she place a hand on her friends shoulder for reinsurance. Thanks Cindy your one good best friend, Libby thanked.

And speaking of friends how's you and Jimmy going? Libby asked with a smile on her face. (Cindy's face now blushing redder then mars) What are you talking about! Nothing's going on with me and Jimmy, Cindy said with utter embarrasment. Come on girl I know all about what happed yesterday with you and Jimmy, Libby said. YOU DO! Cindy said with shock. Nope I lied to get you to admit to it, Libby said with a smile. Cindy you got to tell me what happed, Libby continued.

Well Jimmy and I walked home togeather and when we both got to our road we hugged and...(trying her best not to tell any more). And what, Libby pressed. We looked it to each others eyes, Cindy said with a low tone. Libby squealed with a high pitch of delight. Cindy looked away in embarassment.

So do you like him? Libby questioned. Yes, Cindy replied. Do you like like him? Libby questioned again. Maybe, Cindy replied again. Then after a whole minute Libby looked straight into Cindy's eyes and asked; do you love him? Cindy grabbed the bed lining that she was sitting on and bit her lower lip. That's all of an answer I need Libby said as she gave her friend a side hug of friendship.

Meanwhile Sheen and Jimmy are at the tux and suit shop where their getting fitted for their wedding tuxedo's.

Sheen's POV:

So how you feel today Jimmy you've looked like you found new life or something? Sheen asked. To be honest Sheen I've never felt better, Jimmy said. Why, is it because you've been staring at Cindy most of the day? Sheen asked. Sheen it's not like that, Jimmy said with a blushed face. I'm just playin dude, no need to get embarassed over it's not like she's here or any thing.

So you like her now huh? Sheen asked. Well yeah I mean she is great and I think I'm falling for her. Jimmy said. That's great dude you think she feels the same way? Sheen asked. I don't know, but I hope so. Jimmy said.

Later on...

Jimmy in his newly fixed car took Sheen back home...

See ya later Jim. Call out Sheen as he waved good bye as Jimmy drove away. Jimmy waved back and started to drive home. A few blocks later Jimmy saw Cindy walking on the side walk to go home.

Jimmy drove up and rolled down his passager side window to talk to Cindy. Hey Cindy, why are you walking home? Jimmy asked. Oh hey Jimmy, my mom couldn't make it because she's at a meeting at her job. Cindy said. You want a ride? Jimmy offered. Ummm sure, Cindy said with a smile.

As Jimmy drove towards home with Cindy in his car, Cindy decided to break the silence. So Jimmy what did you do today besides look at me during class? Cindy questioned. What! How'd you know? Jimmy blushing from embarassment. I know, I rather found it delightful that a cute boy is glaring at me. Cindy said with a smile and a light pink blush. So any reason why you wanted to look at me? WWell yyou see... Jimmy stuttered. It's alright Jimmy I know you like me. Cindy said as she placed her hand on Jimmy's. You do? Jimmy asked. Well yeah to be honest I feel the same way Cindy said. Jimmy then slowed down the car to a stop to listen to Cindy.

Jimmy I just wanted to tell you that dispite our fighting since elementary, I really did like you and now I love you. Cindy said about to cry. Jimmy just looked in frozen shock, but his insticks told him to kiss her, so he picked up the sad girl's face with his hand and gave her a deep kiss that they both will remember for the rest of their lives as their first kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Next chapter will be soon, so please good reviews and no flames. Thanks


End file.
